


Wedding Dress

by AvuYezhanya



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Lost Love, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Suicide
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvuYezhanya/pseuds/AvuYezhanya
Summary: Dia sudah terlalu cinta dan sudah jatuh terlalu dalam kepada sosok itu bahkan janji hidup-semati sudah terucap sebelum naik ke altar pernikahan.Apakah Tuhan sangat membencinya? Sehingga Dia yang maha kuasa memisahkannya dari belahan jiwanya? Apa dikarenakan dosa mereka hingga membuat Tuhan murka? Cinta diantara mereka tidaklah memandang gender. Cinta diantara mereka itu sangatlah tulus dan tetap kokoh takkan pernah goyah walaupun dunia menentang cinta mereka.
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 3





	Wedding Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Ini adalah one-shoot Riren pertama yang pernah kuketik langsung di laptop. Sekaligus ff Riren pertama dengan genre angst. 
> 
> Dalam proses mengetiknya, aku dalam masa galau sambil mendengar lagu sedih. Memaksa otak dan jari agar bisa menyelesaikannya dengan cepat.. Dan alhasil, kumerasa ada yang aneh _(:3 」∠)_ tapi yaa bodohamat lahh :v 
> 
> Puji Tuhan! Aku menemukan file doc ini yang sudah lama tersimpan di flashdisk. Jadinya, ya posting aja di AO3. Tinggalkan jejak~~

_**-Wedding Dress-** _

_**“you look so beautiful in white”** _

_**25 Mei 20xxx , New York City** _

Gorden putih dibiarkannya berkibar dihembus angin malam yang begitu kencang, masuk ke dalam apartemen sederhana tapi terlihat minimalis itu. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah melewati ruang tamu yang dimana terlihat sebuah televisi menyala menampilkan sebuah video rekaman sepasang kekasih yang begitu bahagia dengan latar pantai dan laut birunya. 

_**Tap tap tap** _

Dulu semuanya tertata rapi dan bersih bebas akan debu dan kotoran, tapi sekarang malah terlihat begitu mengenaskan semenjak pria yang dicintainya itu…ya pria yang sangat dicintainya, yang akan membawanya ke altar pernikahan, yang akan mengklaimnya sebagai istrinya secara sah sudah pergi jauh. Pergi untuk selama-lamanya. Surai coklatnya sedikit memanjang dan tidak terurus sama sekali.

_How can I put it down into words_

_when it’s almost too much for my soul alone?_

Mata beriris hijau zamrud itu tidak lagi berbinar-binar seperti dulu. Sekarang, begitu kosong seakan-akan tidak lagi tanda kehidupan di sana. Tangannya menggeser pintu balkon dengan pelannya karena tubuhnya kekurangan asupan makanan dan air putih. 

_I loved and I loved_

_and I lost youu…_

Dia tidak bisa menahan genangan air matanya lagi, berteriak histeris sembari menarik rambut kepala dan menubruknya ke dinding semen yang dingin itu. 

“hiks..hiks..kenapa??...apa kau tahu..aku..tidak bisa..hidup..tan-tanpamu..”

“AAHH!!!! KEMBALILAH KEPADAKU!!LEVIII!!! hiks..hiks..”

  
_I loved and I loved_

_and I lost youu…_

_**Pranggggg prangggg** _

_And it hurts like hell…_

Vas bunga , beberapa bingkai foto dan semua barang yang ada di atas meja laci dilemparnya sehingga menimbulkan suara yang keras, terus menggema apartemen nomor 37 tersebut. Pria berusia 23 tahun itu berlutut menatapi darah yang mengalir keluar dari tangannya. Kaca dari bingkai foto itu sudah pecah berkeping-keping. Tangan kirinya bergemetar hebat saat meraih sebuah foto seorang pria bersurai hitam raven dengan mata sipit nan tajam. Hatinya mulai terasa sakit. Entah harus berapa kali dia meraung kesakitan dan menangis berharap kekasihnya itu masih hidup. 

_Yeah..it hurts like hell…_

Dia sudah terlalu cinta dan sudah jatuh terlalu dalam kepada sosok itu bahkan janji hidup-semati sudah terucap sebelum naik ke altar pernikahan. Apakah Tuhan sangat membencinya? Sehingga Dia yang maha kuasa memisahkannya dari belahan jiwanya? Apa dikarenakan dosa mereka hingga membuat Tuhan murka? Cinta diantara mereka tidaklah memandang gender. Cinta diantara mereka itu sangatlah tulus dan tetap kokoh takkan pernah goyah walaupun dunia menentang cinta mereka. 

_**18 Mei 20xxx, Manhattan** _

“sekarang bukalah matamu, Eren..” ujar Petra setelah membuka tirai coklat muda sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah Eren yang berusaha menahan malu.

Gaun yang bernuansa putih bersih dengan hiasan pernak-pernik disekujur kain bawahnya yang mengembang lurus. Renda berkain putih tipis menutupi bagian dada dan bagian kedua tangan ditutupi kain putih nan lembut yang berpola bagaikan batik. Semburat merah tidak bisa menghilang dari kedua pipinya. Wajahnya semakin memanas. Surai coklatnya yang pendek ditata rapi dan diberi sebuah mahkota bunga mawar putih.

“Wahh!! Eren-kun terlihat sangatt cantik sekali.” Puji Petra yang selaku pemilik butik,

“ano…aku..i-ini ta-ta-tampan!! Bu-bukan cantik!!” elak Eren yang serasa ingin kabur menyembunyikan rasa malunya,

“hehehe…akui saja, Eren-kun. Kau terlihat sangat cantik…oh! Akan kupanggilkan Levi-san!”

Petra segera pergi setelah pemilik nama yang disebut tadi muncul secara tiba-tiba. Eren langsung membalikkan badannya menutup wajahnya yang semakin lama memerah dan panas. Aroma mint yang disukainya itu tercium yang berarti pemilik aroma tersebut datang menghampiri Eren.

_You look so beautiful in white.._

_**Greeeppp** _

“Hei, Eren..aku ingin melihat wajahmu..” bisiknya setelah memeluk tubuh ramping dan kurus itu. Kedua tangannya beralih memeluk pinggang Eren dengan erat. Eren mendongak ke kiri langsung bertatapan dengan wajah datar dengan tatapan tajam, menatapnya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. 

“Levi..”

“Kau begitu indah dengan balutan gaun putih ini… _my angel_.”

Levi segera menarik tubuh Eren mendekat kepadanya. Kedua kakinya bergerak bagaikan tengah berdansa diiringi dengan lagu romansa. Eren mengalungkan tangannya di leher putih pucat Levi sedangkan Levi…masih betah memeluk pinggang Eren. Berputar-putar tanpa memutuskan kontak mata. Saling tersenyum dan saling menggagumi satu sama lain. 

“Kau tidak berubah juga, Levi…kau terlihat sangat tampan.”

“dan kau juga, bocah. Tetap terlihat cantik dan manis…”

_**Blusshhh** _

“Aku mencintaimu..” gumam Eren setelah mendaratkan bibir merah ranumnya ke bibir tipis itu,

“aku juga mencintaimu, Eren..sangat mencintaimu…”

Perlahan-lahan Eren memejamkan matanya disaat wajah Levi semakin dekat ke arahnya. Dikala memejamkan mata, tidak merasakan apa pun. Eren langsung membuka matanya. Pernapasannya tersengal-sengal. Dadanya naik turun menghirup oksigen. Tadi, dia kembali teringat dengan hari itu sebelum pernikahan mereka dimulai.

_I don’t want them to know the secrets.._

_I don’t want them to know the way I loved you.._

_I don’t think they’d understand it, no…_

Duduk di balkon membiarkan angin malam menemaninya, pikirannya kembali menerawang masa itu sebelum perpisahan pahit itu terjadi. 

“AAAAHHHHH!!!! HAH..HAH..HAH..”

“hiks..hiks…Levi…Levi..teganya kau..meninggalkanku..”

“HUWAAAAA!! AAAAAAA!!! HA!!HA!!HA!!HA!!”

_I don’t think they would accpet me, no.._

Teriakan histeris, isakan tangisan berubah menjadi tawa yang memilukan. Kakinya menginjak sebuah surat undangan pernikahannya yang dimana di sana tercantum tanggal 22 Mei tahun ini yang akan diselenggarakan di sebuah gereja yang ada di pusat kota New York. Tubuhnya menegang. Air matanya sudah mengering. Dia sudah kehilangan tenaga untuk melampiaskan semua rasa sakitnya dan perasaan kehilangan seseorang. 

_I loved and I loved and_

_I lost youu…_

Kedua kakinya berdiri di atas pembatas balkon apartemen. Ujung gaun putih yang dia pakai sekarang menerpa dihembus oleh angin. Tatapannya begitu kosong. Semua indra yang dimilikinya seakan-akan sudah tak berfungsi lagi dikala seseorang terus memanggil namanya. Beberapa mobil polisi dan sebuah mobil sedan putih terparkir sembarang arah setelah sang empunya tersontak kaget panik menemukan sosok Eren yang hendak mengakhiri hidupnya.

“Erenn!! Erenn!! TURUN DARI SANAA!!”

“Nak Eren…kau harus tenangkan dirimu, nak…”

“Erennnn!!! JANGAANN!!”

_Mikasa…Armin..Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Biarkan aku pergi dari dunia ini ..Biarkan aku bertemu Levi di sana…Biarkan aku pergi tanpa menjadi beban kalian berdua.._

_Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Mikasa..Armin.._

Bagaikan waktu berjalan lambat dan semua pergerakan manusia melambat. Mikasa dan Armin membelalak tak sempat untuk menyelamatkan sahabat kecil mereka yang terjun dari ketinggian lantai 3. Teriakan seorang wanita terdengar. Sahutan para polisi terdengar tapi tak direspon. Eren Jaeger, dengan senang hati tanpa adanya beban dia terjun dengan senyuman manisnya seakan-akan dia tidak menyesali pada perbuatannya kali ini. Darah merah mengalir keluar dari kepalanya yang sudah pecah. Tulang yang menyangga tubuhnya sudah retak terhantam tanah dengan kerasnya. Gaun putih pernikahan itu yang begitu indah nan kemilau sudah dinodai oleh darah dan air mata milik Mikasa dan Armin.

_Without you I feel broke like I’m half a whole_

_Without you, I’ve got no hand to hold_

_Without you, I feel torn like a sail in a storm,_

_without you, I’m just a sad song.._

Tidak ada lagi kehidupan di tubuh yang mereka peluk sekarang. Kejadian tragis itu harus kembali mereka terima setelah kematian seorang Levi Ackerman, tunangan dan calon suami Eren Jaeger. Malam yang begitu panjang. Entah harus berapa kali air mata terus mengalir. Kematian sudah menjemput mereka berdua dalam waktu yang berbeda. Yang bisa mereka lakukan hanyalah berdoa agar kedua orang itu yang saling mencintai, saling mengasihi bisa hidup bahagia di sana…

_**26 Mei 20xx , Central Police Station NYC** _

“Apa yang harus kuceritakan, nona Ymir Fritz?” tanya Mikasa yang berada di sebuah ruang interogasi, duduk berhadapan dengan seorang wanita bersurai pirang.

“Ceritakan saja..mengenai fakta dibalik bunuh diri yang dilakukan oleh Eren Acker- hhmm…Eren Jaeger.” 

“ **Eren Ackerman**.”

“Baiklah. Info yang kudapatkan sekarang adalah abangmu, almarhum Levi Ackerman berhubungan asmara dengan almarhum Eren Jaeger. Pada tanggal 22 Mei bertepatan dengan hari pernikahan mereka, abangmu mengalami kecelakan parah dalam perjalanan…almarhum Eren juga bersamanya.”

Mikasa menghela napasnya sebelum membuka mulutnya setelah sekian lama menahan diri untuk enggan bercerita. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat, berusaha untuk menguatkan diri.

“ya..itu benar. Dalam perjalanan ke gereja, mereka berdua mengalami kecelakaan. Abangku, Levi serta sang sopir harus disegera operasi sedangkan Eren yang kami temukan di pelukan abangku baik-baik saja dengan luka ringan di kepalanya. Operasinya gagal membuat jiwa dan mental Eren terguncang. Seharusnya, pada hari itu mereka menikah dengan penuh kebahagiaan tapi…malah hancur..”

Oke, Di sini Mikasa berusaha menahan air matanya dan kedua tangannya mulai bergemetar hebat.

“Setelah itu, Eren mulai berubah. Dia pernah melakukan percobaan bunuh diri selama 3 kali, tapi aku dan Armin berhasil membujuknya. Eren semakin sakit. Aku tidak peduli dengan kata-kata orang brengsek diluar sana kalau Eren itu sudah gila….hiks..hiks..”

Ymir memandang diam ke wajah Mikasa yang menunduk dalam. Air matanya menetes di atas meja besi itu. Waktu untuk menginterogasi orang yang dekat dengan almarhum sudah selesai. Kasus bunuh diri dengan motif kehilangan seseorang yang dicintai sudah terselesaikan. Detektif muda itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari markas utama polisi dan merogoh ke saku mantelnya. Kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat ke atas. Iris matanya berubah menjadi merah saat menatap sebuah botol yang dimana isinya terdapat 2 cahaya yang berbeda warna. Biru dan putih.

“khu..hu..hu..Tidak akan semudah itu kalian berpisah..”

_**-Wedding Dress-** _

_**-The End-** _

**Author's Note:**

> Ending yang sangat...sangat..sangat membangongkan :v 
> 
> Btw, list lagu yang dipakai:  
> Beautiful in White - Shane Filan  
> Hurts Like Hell - Fleurie  
> Sad Song - We kings feat Elena Coats


End file.
